Various software products are licensed to customers, including business entities. The question of software license compliance very often has legal and financial ramifications and thus is of great importance. It is often difficult, however, to determine whether or not a particular system is complaint with the various license(s) associated with its software. For example, software licenses commonly have varying license terms and conditions. In addition, some systems undergo continuous change with respect to the installation or use of software products covered by licenses. The problems associated with determining compliance with various software licenses are sometimes magnified on systems with hundreds or thousands of software applications that may be accessible, in some instances, by even more users.